We'll Wish This Never Ends
by rswanson123
Summary: He'd tried to cut her off so many times through the years, he lost count. But somehow, when he was most vulnerable and weak, he finds himself dialing her number or on the footstep of her apartment. She throws her arms around him and then he suddenly feels at home. It terrifies him, but he can't walk away. Couldn't then and he certainly can't now.


**Hello there, readers! First off, thank you for reading :) Secondly, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I haven't written in years, so I'd love to have some feedback and this is my first supernatural fic. So anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :(**

_He glances down at the popsicle he brought, her favorite, sour green apple. It melts on the concrete between them, the bright green leaving winding trails. He looks back up at her, guilt bubbling up at the sad look in her grey eyes. "I have to go with my dad. And Sammy." He mumbled, looking away from her. Because if he kept looking at those sad eyes, he would want to stay more than he already did. He would think about it, really think about it. _

_"You could stay with me!" She cries, her eyes lighting up. "I could sneak you into my room. Like the stray dog we found." She smiles, still sad, but it's beautiful. She knows that he'll say no, but she can't help but try. It's nice that she does. He chuckles, staring down at his hands in his lap. _

_"I don't think I'll fit in your closet, Soph." _

_"We could just run away then. Go to New York." New York. Her dream city, big and very far away from this small town. __The smile fades just a bit and she pushes a stray white, blonde curl behind her ear. She looks up at the blue sky, fading into night. "I'll miss you." She whispers, sending a jolt of surprise through him. No one, in all the schools he's been to over the years, has told him that. It's nice and saddening all at the same time. Another reason she's... so different from everyone else. She looks over at him, the saddest look on her face. "You'll stay in touch, right?" She grabs his arm, his fingers soft and smooth on his skin. "You'll write me? And call?" _

_He won't. He can't. It'll make this harder. And he knows, even at 14, that this life they live now isn't good for attachments. But he finds himself smiling and nodding. He can't say no to her. He never could. _

_"Yeah. I'll write and call." He says, hating himself when she smiles happily. She nods slowly, before she suddenly presses a kiss to his lips, quick and shy. But it sends his head spinning. His first kiss. She tastes sweet and he immediately wants more. _

_She hops down from the ledge they're on, grabbing the popsicle and sucking down the melted part. Her pale skin is bright red and he thinks she's never looked more beautiful. "I'll see you tomorrow. Before you leave, okay?" _

_"Uh, y-yeah." He mumbles and she smiles nervously before walking away. He already misses her. _

He runs his fingers over her bare back, over the curve of her hip. She's filled out since she was 13. Back then she was all knobby knees and elbows. He remembers seeing her for the first time years after he'd left her, his mouth falling open like an idiot as he looked at her. Three years did wonders.

She shifts in her sleep, burying her face further into the pillow. Her long hair trailed behind her in wild curls, almost glowing in the moonlight threading through her curtains. She looked otherworldly, beautiful. It's times like this, just watching her sleep, that he wonders how this small, odd girl he had met all those years ago drew him back time and time again. Sure, she was good looking and real fun in bed, but there was something else. Something that made him write to her when he was 14, made him drive 6 hours to see her when he was 17 and now, driving all day just to spend the night with her. He supposed he deserved a good night after getting electrocuted, told he was going to die, and then almost died again from a reaper.

He was happier than he should be to see her. He'd tried to cut her off so many times through the years, he lost count. But somehow, when he was most vulnerable and weak, he found himself dialing her number or on the footstep of her apartment, surrounded by her stupid snow globe collection. He thinks about turning back, heading back out until she opens the door. She always smiles, so big her dimple shows and she throws her arms around him and then he suddenly feels like home. It terrifies him, but he can't walk away. Couldn't then and he certainly can't now.

He runs his fingers through her silky hair, enjoying the feel before her eyes pop open. Those familiar grey eyes stare back at him and she grins, sending a jolt of happiness through him. "You're such a creep." She whispers, breaking the silence of the small bedroom. He chuckles, pulling her closer.

"You always let me in." He mutters, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I gotta stop that." She murmurs, her thin, pale fingers moving over his cheek gently. She kisses him, soft and filled with something that scares and elates him at the same time. "You'll stay, right? Until breakfast?"

She looks back at him and he knows he can't say no. He never could turn her down. "Yeah. I'm only a couple hours away this time. I can stay for breakfast."

She smiles wider, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping her arms around him. "Good. I missed you."

_I'll miss you. _

He pulls her close, burying his face in her hair. She's one of the few people he knows cares for him and that never ceases to amaze him.

"I missed you too, Soph."

**Review, please and thank you :) **


End file.
